


I love you

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, jealous/possessive Derek, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Stiles felt awful. His throat hurt,his nose was running and his eyes were watering. He was sick.

After second period Scott couldn't take it anymore. He brought Stiles to the office, without compliant(God he must really sick) and called Derek to come get him, he knew the school was used to various deputies and neighbours collecting Stiles so there wouldn't be a problem letting him go .

Derek was waiting by the phone all day and was ready to go when Scott called him, and if he broke a few speeding limits, who cares.His mate NEEDS him.

He had to try not to rush straight to Stiles and growl at the receptionist instead he calmly walked over to where Stiles was signing himself out and took his bag. He waited until they arrived at his loft to bundle Stiles in his arms and scent mark him, rubbing his stubbled jaw against stiles' smooth cheek.

He settled Stiles down on the couch with the pillows and blankets off his bed, a box of tissues,a bottle of water,a plate lg scrambled eggs and Netflix. He finished the building plan he was working on then curled up with Stiles and watched Finding Nemo. All thought the movie he was constantly scent marking him until he reeked of him, he liked it when Stiles smelled like him, it reminded him that after a year of denial, Stiles was his and he loved him. Derek knew he loved he said in that night three months ago when Derek scared off his date because he was perfectly fine admiring from a distance, but not when some one else was admiring him from arms length, especially at the end of that arm was a hand resting on Stiles' perfect ass.

 

He flashed his eyes at him. His wolf hurling at him to break that he's hand."Dude, not cool, if you want me to do research it will just have to wait" Derek looked at him. Stiles thought he just wanted him for RESEARCH."No"  
"No, seriously, No. You do not dictate my life Derek".

Derek stopped listening preferring instead to gaze at Stiles' mouth "Derek" God the way he said his name

"Well I guess I just can't have nice things, I try to distract myself from my enormous crush on you but-oh!" Derek just looked at him. Stiles had a crush.On him. And it was enormous " Really"  
" yes, well the wolf's out of the bag now, I loved you since the moment I saw you-"

 

He was cut off by Derek's mouth on his.

He told Derek he loved whenever he could after that night, when he went to work , when he gave him food and at completely random moments, but Derek had never said it, he always said "I love you too"Stiles always instigated

 

"I love you"  
"I know"  
"how long have you been waiting to star wars me?"  
"Too long "

**Author's Note:**

> Scattered black roses  
> Tumblr


End file.
